


Musebox - #10 - Learn

by catystorm (trismegistus)



Series: Kansaki Sou [17]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Multi-Fandom, Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-01
Updated: 2010-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/catystorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #10 of 50</p><p>Musebox setting, multiple series crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musebox - #10 - Learn

**#10 - Learn**

Kenshin looked up from the newspaper to see Edward and Kennichi standing side-by-side, giving each other dark looks. "This isn't my fault," Edward said at the same time Kennichi said "it's on the roof again."

They glowered at each other and Kenshin looked at the ceiling. Then he looked back at his newspaper and half-eaten toast and sighed. "One morning," he asked rhetorically. "I can't even have one morning, can I?"

Edward pointed at Kenshin. "This is NOT my fault," he repeated. "It thinks I'm flyboy over there, I was just taking the TRASH out."

"What thinks you're Sari- oh, for heaven's sake," Kenshin said, rubbing his face. He looked at Kennichi. "And how are you involved?"

Kennichi made an attempt to look innocent. "I was outside."

"You were chasing it!"

"I was not, you can't prove that."

"You are such a, a-"

"Such a what, Elric?"

"PUPPY."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME."

"You're a puppy, you act like you're fucking three years old, how else do you want me to spell it out?"

The snarl that emanated from Kennichi's very human throat was impressive. Kenshin folded his news paper over and sighed. "Enough."

Kennichi was still growling, but mostly under his breath. Edward had taken two large steps away from Kennichi, and that kept him mostly out of range of the werewolf. "I don't suppose either of you go to see if Hiccup was in the shed?" Kenshin asked.

Edward looked affronted. "It was trying to EAT me, I'm sorry if my first instinct was self preservation."

"He wasn't trying to eat you, just play," Kennichi snapped back.

Edward glowered at Kennichi. "I'm sorry if my definition of "eaten" is when it tries to EAT ME."

As Kenshin was trying to figure out what to do about the dragon on the roof of the house; he heard Nick screech from somewhere upstairs; "HOLY SHIT!" There was a beat of silence then. "Uh, there's a dragon staring at me from outside my window, should I do something?"

"Gimme strength," Kenshin murmured, pinching the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger.


End file.
